


Fairy Tale

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: "You're a human that wants to fly. You set your dream high"





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, God and His angels for help with this story.

You're a human that wants to fly. You set your dream high, But even angels don't have wings. Pinocchio didn't have no strings, So, why should you? I can tell you this ain't no fairy-tale, So, you can still fail, But that doesn't mean this entails Your fortune. If you really want to go Don't let anybody tell you, "No", Go against the flow, And your dream will come true.


End file.
